The Rua game
by HiddenYori
Summary: Hinata and Shikamaru had four beautiful children. The only problem the Hyuga's and Nara's hate them. Which means anyone who'd liked to stay within their graces hate them. To bad their hate isn't going to stop a lazy, aggressive, sarcastic, uncensored, talented, and determinated genious from blooming. Their family isn't perfect but it is strong. Don't own Naruto.
1. Chance

Shikamaru laid in the soft grass watching the stars in the sky glow down. One arm behind his head the other holding his girlfriend of ten months Hinata's hand . The blue haired beauty was quietly fidgeting around with her shirts hem in deep thought. The lazed man thought it best to wait until she was comfortable enough to speak her mind to him on the subject then try to pry, so he let her continue shifting no matter how troublesome and annoying it was.

"Shikamaru?"

"Ya?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I'm pregnant."

A jolt went throw Shikamaru as he sat up quickly unconsciously jerk Hinata up with him as well. His mind went blank as Hinata's eyes slowly filled with tears until they slowly started to roll down her pale ivory checks.

For someone as intelligent as Shikamaru comprehending two simple words should have been pretty easy or he should have at least had the sense to calm down Hinata. He'd done it enough times throw out their relationship and at this point it was practically second nature to the Nara.

Yet those two simple words left him completely dumb struck and unable to form any comprehensible thoughts, much less able to think about calming down Hinata.

All he could do was open his mouth just to shut it after a minute, making the lazy man look a lot like a fish out of water and Hinata to cry a little harder.

"And it's mine?"

In all the years Shikamaru had known Hinata he'd never her get so angry as quickly as she did. It was almost like a flip of a switch. One minute small tears were running down her checks and the next her hands were on her rounded hips defensively. Instead of being the shy and sweet women he had come to care for she turned into a murderous monster who was set on ripping his head off. The resemblance to his mother was utterly horrifying.

"I don't know what kind of girl you think I am Shikamaru, but I don't exactly have a lot of other people it could be. I don't exactly sleep around, nor do I cheat on someone I care for. Why, is there another girl who could come up to you and say they are carrying your child?" The question was pointed and harsh, two rare characteristics the Hyuga Heir showed. Yet the small women had enough fire and venom to put even his mother and Lady Hokage to shame.

Still the question was somewhat justified seeing how everyother one of Hinata's boyfriends cheated on her. While Kami knows Hinata was one of the most faithful people in the world, her fellow nin weren't so clean.

Sadly the midnight haired beauty was usually the one being cheated on. First Kiba had cheated on her with Ino when she was away on a mission. Naruto with Sakura multiple times until Ten Ten had slapped the pinkest across the face and everyone found out. Some civilian boy who Shikamaru had neglected to learn the name of with again Sakura who was on a break period with Naruto. The last straw had been some distant cousin in the main branch who had cheated on her with yet again Sakura. After the man found the girl crying he had taken the liberty of beating up the offending cousin.

No one actually believed the poor boy, because he was Shikamaru and he was much too lazy to beat up some buddy so badly. When informed the Hokage just laughed for a while until she was rolling around on top of her desk.

After that it was unspoken knowledge between the two they were together. For a while they'd kept it to them self and only their Sensei s had learned about it after a very embarrassing night when they walked in on them making out while babysitting. But after about four months Ino found out and by lunch Shikamaru 's mother was hunting the Heiress and the Hyuga 's were after the Heirs head.

Honestly the two got along so well because of how faithful they were to each other. Hinata just couldn't bring her self to hurt someone she cared about, and cheating wasn't in the Nara blood they were too loyal.

Besides Ino and Sakura were too loud and flashy for him. They ranked on the troublesome scale with the annoying dirty blond from the Sand village who liked to hit him with her over sized fan.

"Of course not, you know I only have seen you. But what do you expect me to say when you tell me your pregnant with our child. We didn't exactly get permission nor have we gotten married. Not to mention were both heirs to our own clan and if they find out-"

"They wont."

"How exactly are you going to hide it from your family. They have those damn prying eyes that can see everything and I'm pretty sure they'll notice something growing inside of you. Even if their eyes fail soon enough the weight you put on will become all to appearance to everyone."

"I'm leaving the village tonight, right after I hand in my forehead protect and explain everything to the Hokage. There is a small village on the outer border of the Land Fire that used to border the Land of Whirlpool.

It's not much and I wont be doing ninja work, but I think I can make a life there for me and our child. I might not be able to give them much, but I will be able to give them all my love."

The genius' mind raced as Hinata began to stand whipping off the last of her dried on tears. Her shinning opal eyes showed that her words were true and left him with a decision. Did he want to be a father to his unborn child, because if Hinata left without him there was no guarantee he'd ever see either of them again.

"I'll be coming to."

"What?"

"I said I'll be coming to. This is my child to and I will be their for him/her no mater what. So where ever you go I'll be going to, to protect and care for the both of you. No matter how troublesome it might be."

"You don't have to do this."

"I know...I want to."

A little boring I know, but I need some point to start and this seemed like the best. I might change it later one when the story continues. Also my grammer and spelling isn't the best and if you know any good editing sites for free send me the link, but normal spell check found this okay so...

Anyways Hinata is 18 while Shikamaru is 19. Very young and difficult age to have a child. Next chapter you meet the children!


	2. Reward

"I can't believe it'll be thirteen years since they left."

Tsunade gave a small smile as she watched the puffy white clouds float by in the crystal blue sky out her window. The white puffs always reminds her of the two of them, she'd lost count of how many times the two of them had been caught cloud watching together on a date instead of working. It must have been at least forty.

Yet she couldn't blame them for it, even she found the white puffs were very beautiful and calming to watch after a stressful day. They were even better during those rare moments when she could enjoy a nice cup of shake and not have to worry about a mountain of paperwork piling up.

Nothing could break this moment of peace.

"So you're the famous Lady Tsunade, weird I always thought you'd be older and this room would be a lot messier. This is a heck of a lot cleaner then Ayuma and Haruna's side of the room."

Tsunade turned away from her window to see a small mousy girl leaning against one of her many oak bookcases. With a small yawn the girl picked up one of the many books and started to flip throw it casually.

After only a minute of quick examination the Slug Sage decided that she was almost positive she'd never meet the girl. Yet there was things about her that seemed so familiar to the women.

"Wondering who I am?" The girl asked with out looking up from her book. "I know your a busy women so I wont waste your time. My parents were kidnapped and I need help to get them back."

"How did you get in here?"

The young girl who was probably no older then twelve gave a simple shrug of her shoulders.

"I used the front door. Your security isn't that great of a thing. Everyone just thought I was an Academy student."

"Why should I help you?"

"You swore that you'd help my parents if they ever got in trouble. You are a women of your word, are you not?"

Tsunade looked warily, which only made the girls smirk a little.

"My name is Rua. Nara-Hyuga Rua, eldest daughter of Nara Shikamaru and Hyuga Hinata. My Dad gave this to me and said to give it to you if anything ever happened. Yesterday my parents left to go sell medication and ointment at our local market. They never came home. Something happened."

Tsunade looked at the small silk bag on her desk in shock. The bag wasn't special, just a soft navy pouch that was about the size of her hand. It was what was inside the bag that was special, a dusty silver forehead protector. The silver was slightly old and warn with a special kind of rust, a rust that you got from being exposed to one of her most secret and dangerous medicines. A medicine she'd only had to use once on a certain Nara heir's arm.

"Shikamaru...You really are the child of Shikamaru and Hinata. That explains your obvious intelligence and a tad bit obnoxious speech. Still you must know the fate you just walked into"

At once it all came together for the Medic. The Nara ink black wild hair and they Hyuga pail cream fetchers. Not to mention Hinata's tiny button nose and Shikamaru's always condescending smirk. It was enough to bring tears to her eyes...or she might have had too much shake again.

"Funny thing about fate. I don't believe in it or at least not like you do. I see it like a coin toss, you can guess the side it's going to land on but you'll never be able to know what side it lands on every time. Fate and chance are really just the same with different names. And like in gambling, which I heard you're horrible at, the bigger the chance the larger the reward will be." Rua explained as she took a single coin from her pocket and flipped it in the air. "So you tell me what side it landed on."

Tsunade couldn't hide her growing grin. She had always wondered if Shikamaru and Hinata had made the right chose giving so much up for a child. But sitting here looking at the reward from such a big chance she knew they could never have made a better decision.

Rua Nara-Hyuga. She didn't seem like much but being raised by the kindest and smartest people Tsunade ever meet it was without a doubt she'd amount to great things. There was even a strong power surrounding the girl just waiting to be unlocked.

"Okay Rua, I guess we'd better get started on saving your parents. Time is not on our side."

"I wouldn't count mom and dad out just yet. You'd be surprised how long mom can drag things out for. Especially when she's scolding you for being lazy. It's pretty damn annoying when your trying to nap."

~~~Chapter two edited


	3. Talk

Rua lazily laid comfortable on one of the three oversized coaches set up in the living room counting the dots in ceiling. One of her favorite pastime to help kill time when it was raining outside and she wanted to laze about.

Her mother hated it to no end because she knew Rua knew their was already 50983 dots in the ceiling. She also knew Rua could probably even tell you how big each dot was and where it was on the ceiling. Still she didn't seem to complain about it as much when it was raining outside.

2098...2099...3000..-

"Rua always remember something for me, we live in an unfair world. It's a fact you might as well just know right now. You will never get your way in anything without fighting for it. With that being said it's in your best interest to prepare for pain because a painless lesson is a worthless one." Shikamaru tiredly muttered from one of the other coaches where he laid half asleep.

This wasn't an uncommon thing. Rua found more often then not her father gave her advice on life when they were just relaxing. Almost every time they watched clouds, played shogi, or just lay around her father would offer just a tidbit of advice that leave her mauling over the meaning of life for like three days.

Than when she'd ask him about her answer he'd always give her one of his tiered smirks and just chuckle. Muttering things to him self about the wonders of a child's simplistic mind mixed with the knowledge of a hundred and fifty year old man.

"Got it Dad." 3387...3388...3389...339-

"You don't fully understand now." Shikamaru yawned as he tiredly as he rolled over on his side to take an early afternoon nap. "I doubt you'll understand it for at least another few years."

Pausing her counting Rua turned her full attention to the back of her fathers head. It was the first time he'd ever given her a clear cut answer and she had been wrong. Being as intelligent as rua was she was rarely wrong about anything.

"Ya I do. I've got to fight if I want anything in life. Simple as that."

"No Rua. For a person like you that means something totally different."

"What's it mean?"

"You'll figure it out." Shikamaru yawned loudly "Now be a good girl and go to sleep."

~~!~~

Rua lazily played with the lily sitting between her figures.

She didn't like it. Tsunade had refused to let her go with the team to rescue her parents, something about 'liability' and 'impracticality', but they both knew Tsunade couldn't let Rua leave the village without the Hyuga's and Nara's knowing. It was her duty as Hokage to tell them about her.

Usually Rua would have put up a fight, she wasn't usually someone to give up when it comes to her family, but the look in the Hokage's eyes made her back down quickly. From the stories her father told her, she decided the blond Hokage was a women to fear. Not as feared as her mother, but feared none the less.

So with the direct orders to 'stop annoying me and do something', the girl let her mind and feet wander around the village until she ended up at a cemetery. Being in the village around people didn't feel safe or right without the rest of her family.

Not to mention the killer pain she's been feeling in the back of her head since she'd gotten to the village. Something just didn't seem or feel right.

Lazily brown eyes browsed the different headstones until she found a familiar name.

'Hyuga Neji', her mother had told her a lot about the uncle Nej was named after. All his struggles and trials within the clan, all the love he had for his teammates, and about the power he had to defy the fate he was born to.

Hinata always told them that if they could be half the person Neji had been they'd be fine.

The tomb stone was well kept and many different flowers had been left, but Rua had a feeling it was all just a show put on by the Hyuga Clan. While Rua may have never meet Neji she could tell he hadn't been the flower type.

He would find buying flowers an unnecessary sign of respect and a waste of his hard earned money. All they do is shrivel up and die after a few days anyways, so what's the point in buying something that's going to die. The voice deep in the back of Rua's mind told her Neji was a no nonsense kind of man, but still had a soft spot for his family and friend.

And for that reason Rua decided he was her favorite uncle.

"Hey, Uncle Neji. I'm Rua Nara-Hyuga, Hinata and Shikamaru's oldest kid." Rua lazily said to her newly found uncle's grave. Small eyes quickly scanned the cemetery to make sure no one was around before floating up into the sky to watch clouds.

"Mom and Dad joke a lot about how alike you and I are. I'm not that much of a people person either and a lot of people don't understand me. I don't really care how people see me, all I really care about if my family. The biggest difference between us is I'm super lazy and never really motivated to do anything."

Rua didn't know why but a strange calming scene blow over her. Any tension she had felt seemed to blow away as she grinned at the polished rock headstone. The pain in her head even seemed to lesson a bit. Usually not one to talk much Rua actually found it nice to talk to Neji, even if most people would like to question the sanity of talking to someone who isn't really there.

"I'm sorry no one visits you with the respect you deserve. I know it isn't much but as long as I'm in Leaf I'll try to visit you. Keep you informed on all the important things happening and even the not so important things. I promise." With nothing left to say Rua let silence fall and calmly watched the clouds pass above her.

She like the calmness. Unlike the rest of the village she hadn't grown up in a place with a lot of ninja's. Craziness and energy wasn't in her second nature, nor did she want it to be. Taking time and just lazing around was who she was. Who wouldn't want that?

"RUA! YOUR ASS BETTER BE BACK IN MY OFFICE IN TEN MINUTES OR I'LL GIVE YOU THE ASS KICKING OF YOUR LIFE!"

Rua jumped as the booming and aggressive voice broke the tranquil silence of the still cemetery. Ninja village or not the Nara-Hyuga knew she hadn't been the only one startled, they might not admit it but she knew it.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that woke you up. The real joke in all of this is I have no idea how to get back. Well I'd better go. Wish me good luck Uncle Neji."

Unknown to Rua the entire time she'd been at the grave a tall man with long chestnut hair had stood behind her. She never turned around to noticed the man nor would she ever know of the man's presence.

As the man to started to leave a large smile came to his lips. 'Good luck, Rua.'

Rewrite of Chapter two, hope we all like!


	4. Asskicking?

"RUA! YOUR ASS BETTER BE BACK IN MY OFFICE IN TEN MINUTES OR I'LL GIVE YOU THE ASS KICKING OF YOUR LIFE!"

Hinata grinned at the aged blond Hokage and silently decided somethings will never change. Going on seventy and Tsunade hadn't lost any of her wild spunk. The indigo haired women could only hope that the almost godly women didn't kill her daughter.

Shikamaru on the other hand was a little worried. There was a 99.9 percent chance that Rua was lost and had absolutely no idea how to get back to the tower. The Nara had been on the receiving end of a few of Tsunade 's ass kicking and didn't want his little girl to feel that kind of pain.

Tsunade gave a very suggestive grin and wiggled her eyebrows playfully "So you have a daughter?"

Hinata turned a light rose color as Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"We have two daughters and two sons. Rua is the oldest, Nej is about 8, and 4 year old twins Ayuma and Haruna."

"You've been busy Nara."

"How old are you 15?"

"How old are you 90?"

"I feel like I am."

Tsunade snorted very loudly "Kami I hope you kids aren't as lazy as you."

Hinata giggled softly, "Well Rua might actually be lazier if you can believe it, but depending on the cause she can be your hardest worker. That's what it's like with all our children actually, they just need the right motivation."

"Like a kidnapping and possible murder?"

"Pretty much."

Tsunade 's face suddenly turned serious. "Rua she does understand what she has started? I mean the Nara s and Hyuga s aren't just going to let you walk away again. Do you think such a young and inexperienced child can survive a fight against two old and powerful clans?"

Shikamaru frowned deeply. "You don't know my daughter. She is not young and she is not inexperienced. It's not a question in if she can handle the clans, but if the clans can handle her."

"Really you have that much confidence in her? I've see her posture, it isn't that of a ninja-"

"My daughter made her own choices, besides I never said she was trained as a ninja."

"What else-"

Rua stomped through the door slightly irritated making all three adult look at her "How the hell was this place so hard to find the second time? I mean come on it's a giant tower and all, but unless you're in front of the fucking thing you never see it. The village needs to put up a sign or something."

"It's a simple Genjutsu used to hide the tower in case of attack. After a while in the village most people are able to dispel it without a thought. I'm sure you'll figure it out in a day or two." Shikamaru said causally.

He might not always say it out loud but Shikamaru held a lot of stock in his children, especially his oldest Rua. Being a father he felt like it was his job to make his children question things and have a curiosity of the world. He was proud to say that Rua was one of the smartest people he knew, her sibling not that far behind.

"Rua. Language."

"Maybe you just need some glasses."

Quietly grumbling to herself the Nara-Hyuga took a seat next to her parents before the Hokage. Tsunade took a quick (and large) gulp of her sake before addressing them in her most professional and unemotional voice despite her worsening slur.

"Okay so when you both left Nara Shikamaru and Hyuga Hinata we made a contract. You remember the terms correct?"

"Yes Lady Tsunade. We agreed should we ever return we would willingly let ourselves be reinstated as Leaf Shinobi for at least a three year period. An additional term for our freedom was we would expect that our child would be put on trial by the elder clans ruling and will receive a punishment as the law books seem fit." Hinata said quietly as she pail a few shades worrying about the safety of their children.

Rua and Shikamaru were both brick walls not giving away any of their thoughts, but inside their heads both genius mind were flying throw thoughts. Shikamaru's were more of worry and concern for his children. Rua's were of curiosities and possible strategy.

"Child. Singular. So I was the only one this contract was applying to so my siblings are all right?" Rua asked.

Strategy 21. Use the wording against them.

"It's not that easy. The Nara and Hyuga's both have strict rules for children born from unapproved courtships. It's how they keep people from their clan from having children with bloodlines they don't like or approve of. Children born from the union are considered to have bad blood and will be made examples of to show the Elders council power.

The two Elder councils in this case are the Nara and Hyuga. Both clans are stick on these kind of things. The Hyuga's are so stick because of their blood limit, and the Nara's are more secretive about techniques and medicine.

No matter what I think I can't do anything because it's Clan affairs and I can't interfere with Clan affairs unless it's problematic for the village." Tsunade explain stiffly staring at her now empty shake bottle, she was hoping to get drunk enough to not feel so bad about informing the girl about her and her siblings dim fate. She still felt really bad.

"Interesting so this will be like a trail or something?"

Tsunade was just sober enough to catch the small hint of a famous 'I'm-A-Nara-and-smarter-than-you' grin hiding on Rua's lips. She didn't know why but the girls hidden grin seemed to calm her down just a bit, almost the same way the Nara's well thought out strategies calmed her nerves before a battle. That kind of grin always told her everything would be alright.

"You go in front of both clans council and leader and they look in the law book for a punishment for your actions. The other clans leaders usually attend to show their support." Shikamaru explain.

"So when will ours be?"

"Tomorrow"

"Well we have to get Neji, Ayuma, and Haruna." Hinata said worriedly, she was terrified of the idea of her children being put on trial. All she wanted to do was hug them and tell them everything would be all right. "Wait Rua where are your brothers and sister?"

"Huh?"Rua asked slightly in a dazed as she sorted through her mind. After a quick second she snapped out of it and processed the question "I left them with the crazy chicken women up the street who likes to throw knives at people and who everyone thinks killed her husband last summer."

"Rua!" Both parents yelled or in Shikamaru's case spoke a bit above his normal volume.

Maybe Rua wasn't that smart after all.

"What do you want from me? You two were kidnapped, It was like two am, she was the only one up, and I disarmed her."

"Come on we have to go get them." Hinata said

"You can go but I can't let Rua leave. I can't have you guys running off again. I'd be in a lot of trouble. I'm sorry but my hands are tied." Tsunade explained sending Hinata an apologetic look.

Shikamaru suppressed a small growl, he didn't like the idea of Rua alone in the village with a bunch on Nara s and Hyuga s. The second they found out about her it was going to be hell. He had half a mind to grab Rua by the top of her head and run as fast as he could.

"It's okay." Everyone looked at Rua as she smirked to herself grew as she started flipping her coin. "I've got some stuff I need to see and a person I promised I'd keep informed. You go get the others, pack up our stuff, and don't worry about me too much." With a wink to her parents she patted her shoulder. "I'm all prepared."

"Rua-" Hinata started worry still clear in her creamy eyes.

"She's right." Shikamaru grinned ruffling the girls already messy hair. "Remember what I told you?"

"Permanently engraved."

Shikamaru nodded "I love you and be safe."

"Love you too."

Hinata sighed knowing she didn't really have a chance at winning, so she pulled her daughter into a tight and loving embrace "Love you."

"Love you to."

"Come on we'd better go before Rua becomes an only child again."

Hinata's eyes snapped open as realization hit. Quickly she released Rua and flew out the door to save her other children. Shikamaru silently following behind not that Hinata really cared at this point.

"Interesting baby sitter you found." Tsunade grinned.

"I try to keep things interesting besides I doubt she really killed her bastard of a husband. Hey can I borrow this?" The girl held up a thick book of old village policies from when the village was just founded. It wasn't anything interesting just a bunch of old boring rules that few people even used anymore.

"Why not. Now it'll take me a few hours to set up your family's housing so-"

"What ever, just send someone for me. I'm not that hard to find. Thank for the book." Rua muttered as she headed out the door already reading over pages of the book closely. Quickly deciding she'd first head to the library and then to see Neji to inform him on everything.

Her was her next big chance to challenge fate.

"Wait! Rua!" Tsunade yelled as the girl shut the door. Rolling her eyes she decided she needed another bottle of sake...or maybe two. The Hyuga Head would be showing up soon throwing a fit along with the Nara Head. Who was she kidding she need a strong four bottles and two additional guards.

Next chapter is up! I've just been in the zone for Rua lately. Next chapter has some action, we hear some interesting information about how the Hyuga clan has changed, and we see some familiar faces. We might even see some depth added to all the Nara-Hyuga siblings.

Sensei suggestions are still being taken. Check lest chapter for options. Reviews would really be helpful! Until next time.


	5. Courage

'You are not normal. You're first born of intelligence and strength. Gifted with power many want to steal and even more will fear. As you become older and stronger so with the power that sits within you, gifted by your ancestors to help you lead. The power is becoming too strong to just hide away. You must make a choice. Are you a Nara or a Hyuga?'

**Line break**

Rua groggy woke up covered in a cold and clammy sweat. Every hair on her body felt like it was on end with electricity and her lungs felt like they were full of burning hot lead. The girl was so shaken by her dream she didn't even notice she was actually physically shaking.

Suddenly two safe and warm arms wrapped around Rua as she felt her mother's soft lips plant soft kisses on her check. Calming her down like she always did when nightmare seemed to real and frightening. The security of her mother's embrace and smell of fresh lavender shampoo unconsciously calmed the eleven year old's fear and made the nightmare haze from her memory.

Hinata softly buried her face in her daughters raven black hair. "Was it another bad dream?"

Rua nodded "I'm scared. What if more people come and hurt our family looking for 'it'? We got luck this time, what if next time they take Nej or one of the twins? Even worse what if the Nara or Hyuga's find out? The village will never accept 'it' if they could never except a Jinchuriki who was actually born here."

The former Hyuga Heiress smiled softly as she turned her daughter to face her, whipping some hair out of her face to show her very Shikamaru like pout. "I'm scared to. I'm scared someone will hurt one of you. I don't care if they're strangers or villagers, I'm still scared. You four are the light of my life and I wouldn't trade you all for anything. And the only thing I can take comfort in is that each one of you have something very special in you."

"What do we have that is special?" Rua asked

"Courage. A special kind of courage that you only show when you need it. You always protect each other and are willing to give your lives for each other. It's that courage that tell your father and I that we did a good job raising you."

Rua smiled at her mother as she watched the sun start to come throw the window. She wasn't scared anymore as her siblings started to get up and yawn. A warm happiness spreading throw her body as she silently promised to protect her family no matter what.

"Where's Dad?" Nej asked whipping some sleep from his tired brown eyes.

"He left early to get ready for this afternoon. I have to leave soon to." The siblings nodded as they continued to wake up. Hinata tightened her arms around Rua one more time before letting go. In a soft whisper she turned to her oldest one last time. "He left you a note on your bag. Keep the others safe while we're gone and make sure to be careful yourself."

Rua nodded as she mother left the room leaving the Nara-Hyugas alone in the dim lit room. The four lazily laid on their makeshift beds. Last night the family had to stay in a small one room hotel with only two beds.

Their Parents had gotten one bed, the twins had gotten the other because they always tossed so much in their sleep, Nej had made a bed in a small chair in the room, and Rua had made a makeshift bed out of pillows and bags on the floor.

The four must have laid there in quiet silence for a good hour as the sun filled the room. The only noise in the room being the calm even breathing of the children. Then out of no where the silence was broken by Haruna's fearful whine.

"Don't be scared Haruna. None of you need to be scared." Rua muttered as she counted the ceiling tiles.

"Why not Nee-Chan?" Nej asked.

"Because we have something the Nara's and Hyuga's don't have."

"What do we have?"

"Each other." Rua smiled warmly at her younger siblings. "We take pride in one another and with that comes strength. Mom and Dad didn't raise idiots, nor did they raise cowards. When we have each other and stand by each other no one can hurt us because we wont let them. You've got to remember you're never alone."

"You really thinks so Rua?" Ayuma asked hopefully.

"I don't think so Ayuma, I know so. Now come on I saw a stand that sells Cinnamon rolls for cheap and I think there is someone you'd all like to meet. He's not that far away and I promised I'd keep him informed."

"What about the meeting?"

"We've got sometime."

Rua couldn't help but smile as she noticed the excitement in all three of her siblings eyes at the mention of the sticky and sugary treat. They were all quickly moving to get ready for the day, any fear long forgotten.

'Thanks Mom.' Rua thought as she went to her bag to get some clothes. Finding the note that her father left in his quick and neat hand writing that she had almost forgotten about.

'Rua-fawn,

You have to be careful. The Nara's and Hyuga's want you four hurt and I don't think they'll wait for the trial. They'll want to prove how weak you and your siblings are, so don't let them and don't fight them either. You're a smart girl, so use your head. You also have to worry about the other clan's and villagers who want to stay in the good graces of the Nara's and Hyuga's. The Clan's have put a banned on you, so people will most likely ignore you or be hateful. This includes businesses who want the Nara and Hyuga's business, so they are unlikely to serve you. Be careful and safe. Love you.'

Rua scrunched her nose at the letter and decided that she really did hate the Nara and Hyuga's. Why couldn't life be simple and quiet. All this Nara and Hyuga business seemed to just be more pesky by the minute.

"Hey Nee-Chan think I'll be able to get extra icing on my Cinnamon rolls?" Ayuma asked hopefully.

"Sure, but don't tell Mom and Dad. It would be really pesky if they found out I let you three have dessert for breakfast."

"We promise Nee-Chan."

~~~?

"Rua why was that guy so mean?"

Nej walked at his older sister's side as the twins skipped ahead happily content with their pastry treat. Both too young and ignorant to fully comprehend the glares and mistreatment they had been receiving from the village. Nej on the other hand wasn't as ignorant to the treatment or the annoyance building in his sister.

While all four siblings were close, Nej and Rua had a special bond just like the twin shared with each other. Nej admired his older sister to no end and was always there to give support. While Rua always found a person to talk to in Nej and someone she could always trust with any secret.

"That wasn't being mean Nej, that was being a mindless ignorant idiot." Rua growled under her breath.

"Okay but why was the man being a 'mindless ignorant idiot'?" The eight year old asked again, this time with a little bit of attitude he always reserved for his sister.

"Hyuga's, Nara's, money, power, and stupid politics."

"What do the-" Nej was cut off by a sudden cry.

Both kids heads turned to see Ayuma crying on the ground and Haruna shaking in fear as three older boys with white eyes glared at them. Ayuma's knee was cut up with blood leaking from it, probably from being forcefully pushed to the ground.

Rua dug her fingers into her hands to keep her anger from growing anymore. She needed to keep a clear head and not do anything stupid, no matter how much she wanted to punch these guys in the face. "Nej you take care of the twins. I'll take care of the pesky white eyed idiots."

"Okay."

"Hey idiots, why don't you use you 'all seeing eyes' to watch where you're going. Because I don't know about you but my parents raising me to know it isn't okay to pick on little kids. How disappointing it is to see the Hyuga's have no manners on how to act in public. Maybe you guys aren't as perfect as everyone thinks."


	6. I don't got a name

Everyone quieted as they watched the scene before them.

Rua had an odd look on her face, a strange cross between fire breathing anger and an eerie calm. Still she managed to kept her voice in a low chilly and sharp tone, with an almost arrogant confident laced into it.

Everyone expected the girl to back down after seeing the Hyuga powerful ghostly white eyes but instead she let out a low growl standing protectively in front of her siblings.

The three Hyuga's in front of her were a Genin prodigy rumored to surpassed the likes of even Neji, an older teen age Chunin, and a very strong and intimidating fifteen year old. Each of their white eyes glowing with spiteful rage as they glared at the four siblings.

"What did you say to us brat?" The oldest and largest of the boys asked. With the skills of a well trained ninja he grabbing the front of Rua's shirt and pressing a cold steal blade to her throat.

Rua grinned as she felt the metal against her throat while everyone else tensioned. "I think you heard me just fine. Now move the blade because you aren't going to cut me. You can't, you won't, and you couldn't."

"And why not." The boy asked pressing the blade harder against the oldest Nara-Hyuga's throat, causing small droplets of scarlet to run down from the shallow cut.

"You won't because you're scared of what the Hyuga head might do to you. I bet it's frowned upon for a low branch member like you to even touch a person with Main houses blood running throw them. Even an unwanted member like me. Tell me can you already feel your curse mark being activated?

You can't because my murder would make this go from a clan matter to a village matter. Meaning both the Hyugas and Naras will be looking for someone to take their anger out on. Oh how I'd hate to be that guy, especially when he's thrown in jail. With people you can't scare with little blades like yours, you'd be surrounded by real murders and criminals.

You can't simply because your scared. Scared to pull a blade against an unarmed child's throat. You know my memory would haunt you for the rest of you like. The first thing and last thing you'd see everyday is my innocent blood on your hands.

Now be a good boy and walk away."

The older boy growled, but none the less pushed Rua to the ground and put away his blade."Who do you think you are calling little? Your nothing but a stupid child, a civilians child at that with no real training. You weren't even raised here, you were raised in some no name little village who don't even have a ninja roster. So who do you think you are to talk to a Hyuga like that? Our clan is old and noble. Main or not."

"I am Nara-Hyuga Rua. Proud daughter of Hyuga Hinata and Nara Shikamaru. I was raised in a rock mining village with no real ninja protection, other than what all of us children were taught in our one room academy building once a week.

In my village we have a different definition of civilians. We recolonize all fighters and their skills as threats, not just the ninjas who have spots on pretty little rosters. Hunters, samurai, swordsman, weaponry masters, the simple fist fighters on the street, and so much more. We recognize them all because they can all kill you just the same." The raven haired girl grinned as she leaned closer to the three boys and dropped her voice to just above a whisper. "So while I don't know your villages secrets, I know things from my small village that are to be feared."

"Like what?" The Genin boy asked

Rua mockingly tilted her head like she had to think for an answers." Like how to kill you by leaving a long and shallow trail of tiny slice marks down your body. And that is what I'll do if you ever come near me or one of my siblings ever again. I promise you it'll be a painful and slow death, that I'll make sure is worse then the fires of hell it's self."

Slowly the three boy's confidence started shaking. Their blood seemed to turn to ice as the eldest Nara-Hyuga smirked playfully at them. They were starting to think that she was enjoying this more than they were.

"We aren't scared of you." The strongest of the boys lied.

"You shouldn't lie to yourself or me, it's in vein. Your scared of me because you have no idea whether or not I'm really a threat to you. I'm unknown. You have no idea of knowing whether or not I really will kill you."

"It doesn't matter because by dinner you'll be taken care of my the councils."

"Will I, will I really?" Rua asked showing a coin from inside her hands. "Because right now I think it's all a bit up to chance. So how lucky are you feeling?"

The three boys eyes watched as Rua flipped her coin in the air and easily caught it again.

Rua put her hands back in her pockets as she turned to leave."Now I've got to go play a game with a bunch of self righteous idiot who picked a fight with the wrong girl. I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other around again so keep in mind what I've said."

"Go to hell!" One of the boys growled.

"Sorry I can't. The devil still has a restraining order against from the last time I visited. Such a shame I kind of liked it down there. It was nice and warm."

~~~I'm Back and out of the hospital. Incase I haven't said it yet. I don't own Naruto! Only original characters and this plot.


	7. Who's a jerk?

'How Pesky. For someone who is a social recognized genius I can sure be an idiot at times.' Rua thought as she finally started to calm down a bit from her little 'chat' with the Hyuga boys.

Fatigue began to take over her body as she leaned back in a vain attempt to relax a bit before walking into a living version of hell (A room filled with her extended 'family'). 'I'm just lucky I was able to keep a straight face during all of that or else I might have cracked. A fight would have been way too pesky.'

'Why? You have enough strength to take those Hyuga's down. They were just a couple of boys who wanted to scare you, nothing more and nothing less. Sometimes it's not about being brave in the face of danger, it's just about being willing to face it at all.' A second voice suddenly rang in Rua's head.

'Please. I'm a coward. No one can ever say I faced danger because in truth I'd rather be running away from it. The only reason I didn't run this time was because I was mad they hurt Ayuma.'

'That doesn't make you a coward silly girl. It just makes you smart and wise.'

Rua snorted at the voice in her head. That damn voice was always in the back of her mind trying to reason with her. Usually it was simple enough to block out but it seemed to be getting clearer and stronger ever since she'd gotten to the leaf village.

Sighing the girl rubbed at the bridge of her nose softly to warn off the headache that was starting to form. "Fuck I already have a headache coming on and this damn meeting hasn't even started yet."

"Troublesome isn't it. I got a headache to. Mine is from being in the same room as my mother for so long, she's been yelling at me for hours. Your mom yelled at me for a while to, I just can't win today. Makes me wish I hadn't even gotten out of bed this morning."

Shikamaru gave one of his small tight lipped smirks as he sat next to his daughter. Lazily he began to play with strands of Rua's wild dark black hair that had fallen out of her ponytail and into her well hidden eyes. Something he always did when he was unsure about what to say but knew that he had to say something.

"Where are your siblings?" Shikamaru asked.

"I told them to go hide out in the forest. I'm their older sister, it's my job to protect them from people who want to hurt them no matter who they are. If the Naras and Hyugas want them they're going to have to get threw me. No matter how pesky it is."

The lazy genius smiled at his daughter's words that filled his heart with pride "I might not say it enough but I am proud to call you my daughter. Not because you're the smartest or the strongest person, but because no matter what I know you're a good person."

"Thanks Dad, but what am I going to do?"

Shikamaru shrugged "That's up to you Rua. This isn't my fight or your mothers, it's your turn to decided what you want to do. All I can do is remind you, we live in a unfair world. It's a fact. You'll never get anything without fitting for it. Now with that being said, prepare for pain because you're going to lose some fights no matter what. Do you understand?"

"Ya. I understand Dad."

"No you don't but one day you will." Shikamaru smiled softly at Rua before standing up with a yawn. "Now come on. Go show all those troublesome idiots what kind of Nara-Hyuga your mother and I raise, and why we're so proud to say it."

Rua smiled at her father and finally made up her mind on what to do.

~~!~~

'Now that's just cold.'

Rua couldn't help but stare at the Head of the Hyuga's. It wasn't Hyuga Hiashi as she thought it would be, but instead it was Hyuga Hinabi. Hinabi's white pearl eyes were filled with a fierce and powerful hatred that made Rua's blood turn to ice and any confidence she might have had shrivel up. Because unlike all the other looks of hatred (that were mostly aimed at Rua) Hinabi's was staring down at Hinata with almost a murderess intent.

Hinata was forced to sit with her respective clan, between her father and some distant cousin that no one really knew the name of (or really cared enough to). Despite the rather icy atmosphere and murderess intention surrounding her, Hinata stayed very well composed and made sure to hold herself with confidence. Two things she was never able to do as a child but now as a wife and mother she had enough pride to.

Shikamaru (who was forced to sit with the Nara's) on the other hand was preparing to jump to his wife's aid if need be. Not caring about the spiteful (and a bit violent) looks of his own family members that surrounded him, Shikamaru just kept a watchful eye on his daughter and wife.

He just sat back, laying in wait like the deer he was.+

"Where are your siblings?" A Nara elder asked Rua sharply(and coldly).

Rua lazily put her hands behind her head in an attempt to give a look of composer. When in reality the only reason she hadn't tried to run away yet was because she wanted to protect her siblings (and that her feet were frozen to the floor in fear). "I told them to hide till this meeting was over. I decided they shouldn't have to be here. This meetings pesky enough without them."

"You little brat, who do you think you are to decide something like that. This meeting is to decided your punishments...all four of you children 's punishments" Hinabi growled spitefully.

"Nice to meet you to 'Auntie' Hinabi, you're just a ball of sunshine at parties aren't you? And this meeting is to enforce the laws of the village's clans, not a chance for you to try and punish us." Rua muttered finally gathering enough courage to look at the women for more than a second. "We've got parents for that already. Good ones at that, despite what you people might think."

"Well isn't this a surprise the daughter of coward and a weakling having enough audacity to talk back." Hiashi said as he gave a dry and humorless laugh. "To save time we'll just begin without the other three children and after we've come to a 'decision' well send a few of the hundred of well trained ninjas at our disposal after them. You aren't a very smart one are you."

"Condescending Jerk." Rua muttered.

Hinata had to hide her small smile as she watch her fathers face twist in disgust at Rua's insult. Very few people dared insult Hyuga Hiashi and no one had ever dared to do such a thing in front of so many people.

"That's enough, let's just get this started so we can all get on with our day. Okay as outlined in the Clan law book made by our ancestors we-"

"So." Rua grinned as she effectively cut off Shikaku, who looked at her impassively but had a hint of annoyance in his brown eyes. "I was reading over some of the clan laws in this book the Hokage was kind enough to lend me. Now can someone describe to me this 'inheritance by linage? You know I'm just not that familiar with these terms and stuff."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he looked at the rather smug girl before him. As clan head to the Uchiha family he had to show up for this, to quote Rua 'pesky meeting'. He had expected this to go by quick and for the four siblings to receive the cage bird seal and be exiled from the Nara clan, but he had got a strange feeling about the look of Rua's face. Who knows maybe she'd prove this not to be a complete waste of his time.

Hiashi frown grew deeply as he glared at Hinata "Didn't you teach her anything? Inheritance by Linage is the passing down of heir/heiress rights to the oldest child of the rightful heir/heiress. A strict law that is in enforced unless the Line of Inheritances is officially broken by the clan formally."

"And the Hyuga's Curse seal ritual?"

"Simple. When the rightful Heir/Heiress of the Hyuga clan turns three all Branch members are sealed. The Main family is excluded. Unless instructed by the Hokage for reasons of village security."

"And what about the Heir/Heiress can they be sealed?"

"No. The title excludes them as well but there has never been a Heir of Heiress born outside of the Main Branch so it usually doesn't matter."

Rua hummed lightly and nodded in thought "Thanks for clearing that up. You can continue now."

"So the Hyuga's will have all four of Nara Shikamaru and Hyuga Hinata's children sealed tomorrow on the account of them being branch members-" Hinabi started.

"Sorry but you can't do that." Rua hummed softly.

Hinabi looked down at the Nara-Hyuga in annoyance and anger "Excuse me. I am the Hyuga clan head I can do whatever I want. When I took the title as Head that meant that Hinata became a branch member herself. Meaning any of her children born were born as Branch members you little brat."

"Ya 'Auntie' you're the Hyuga clan head but I'm the rightful Hyuga and Nara Heiress. Neither the Hyuga's or the Nara's formally broke the line of linage by inheritances. So as oldest daughter of both Nara Shikamaru and Hyuga Hinata I will be claiming my titles as of today."

Everyone started chattering at once as Rua grinned evilly at both clan's heads who were glaring at her in unhidden hatred. Shikamaru smirked at the loophole and Hinata frowned a little in worry.

"The other three brats are still able to be sealed. They have no titles to protect them." A Nara Elder hissed.

"You're right but I can promise you if you so much as harm a hair on their head you'll regret it."

"Why is that?"

"By the laws of your stupid book I can rightfully take my spot as head of both clans at sixteen and none of you can stop me. I promise you, if you hurt any of my siblings my first act as Clan head will be dissolving both the Nara and Hyuga clan and making the Nara-Hyuga clan. All of your power, money, and history will be gone."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

A deep tension feel over the room as all the clans looked at each other in question. The Nara's tried to strategize their next move, while the Hyuga's tried to use politics to gain their favor. Soon both realized that Rua was too much of a veritable to ignore in any accounts and until they knew more each clan was in danger of losing everything, a factor Rua undoubtedly already figured out.

"Fine you win for now at least. The Hyuga's won't touch your siblings, but you're forgetting a very important thing only a Ninja can be Clan head of either of our clans. So what are you going to do little civilian girl?" Hinabi asked "The life of a ninja is a dangerous one. One that might not let you live to the age of sixteen."

"I haven't forgotten and tomorrow I will formally have my name added to the leaf village roster and begin my duty as a Genin. I've already finished my village's own Academy and despite not being to your level I'm sure I will be qualified enough."

The Hyuga white eyes and Nara brown eyes all glared spitefully at the girl as the other clan's representatives watched in shock. The Nara's silently agreeing to Rua's terms to protect their secrets and prized medicine.

"Glad to see we're all in agreement. I look forward to seeing you all around, I've got some sibling to go find and tell the great news. I'd say it was a pleasure but it really wasn't."

Rua turned and left the room with an air of confidence but in reality she had to get away before she throwing up because of fear and building anxiety.

The end...for now  
To clear up a few things. The whole 'Shikamaru laid in wait like a deer' thing was because I'm trying to give Shikamaru a few deer like qualities i think he might get as he gets older and have a family. On of them being watching things carefully but ready to run when needed. Second i know people might not like how i changed up the story from the Original Naruto, but the way i see it is Rua and Naruto's experiences in the village would be completely different.

Naruto was an Orphan, determined to become i ninja, and wasn't really part of the politics that would probably be in a clan.

Rua has a family, only really cares about protecting that family, and is thrown right into the politics of two big clans.

Anyway if you don't like the story just don't read it, I promise i wont be offended. If you do like the story please review and say what you like and things you want to see.

Lastly, yes Rua hears voices in her head. No they are not exactly normal but will be built upon as the story continues.


	8. Neither

HokageXUnknown

"Heiress to the Nara and Hyuga's, Genin of the Leaf, and Genius of the generation Nara-Hyuga Rua has a nice ring to it. Interesting kid isn't she?" Tsunade smiled as she leaned back in her office chair with a fresh bottle of her best shake. News of the 'Nara-Hyuga birth' as people were calling it was starting to hit the streets, if anyone hadn't already knew Rua's name they knew it now.

People were buzzing with gossip about someone finally standing up to the Hyuga's and Hiashi finally being called out as a 'Condescending Jerk'. No one could believe that two of Leaf's oldest clans might actually be forced to merge, but few people actually believed Rua would live long enough to see her sixteenth birthday. If enemy ninja didn't killer her on the battlefield the Hyuga's and Nara's would in her sleep. It was a breath of fresh air in the stale rumor mines.

"Putting a lot of stock in her don't you think? She's eleven, attended a once a week academy in some no name town, a little too arrogant for my taste, and already has a lot of enemies. What do you think is so special anyways?" A deep voice asked from across the desk.

"Maybe it's my old ass wanting some adventure before I die but I have a feeling Rua has the starting to become a strong Shinobi. With all the peace and political motivations around our next generation of Ninja none of them know the true power of emotions. If Rua can't some how change how things are I fear for the future."

Tsunade paused taking a deep drink of her sake. "Besides Rua's only eleven while all her fellow Genin are thirteen and older. That gives her an advantage over them, she's younger, more impressionable, and able to pick up things faster. For her academy life, well I read up on her file they sent over.

Did you know she only showed up to class once when she was five? She took the entirety of the final exam and passed it with flying colors, no help or instruction needed. Sure her mother had to threaten sending her to class every day if she failed, but she still passed with a perfect score. Not to mention that 'no name town' of her's has been the subject of a lot of dark rumors. I don't know if anything is true but for her sake I hope it is."

"Impressive but what about her arrogance and enemy. I have known too many strong Shinobi who have died because of their own arrogance." The deep voice lazed on, almost uncaring about the conversation anymore.

Grabbing a cigaret the Hokage took a deep puff of poison before continuing "Easy. I don't think it's arrogance. Rua's hiding something, we can both see that clear as day. I think a lot of her behavior is just an act she puts up to hide herself and her secret. Not that bad of an idea really, especially if she is Shikamaru's daughter because that means she's probably just as much a coward"

"And her enemies?"

"Enemies?" Tsunade slurred the strong alcohol in her system starting to take its effect on her mind and body.

"Ya all the enemies she has managed to make in only two days. What about that?" The voice asked suddenly interested.

"We are Ninjas you know? Enemies are all apart of the job. You are just a plain terrible ninja if you don't have someone trying to shove a blade threw your back."

"Good point."

~~!~~

Shikamaru felt a creeping pain growing in his chest as he watched Hinata put on a fake smile. The same kind of fake smile he had promised she would never have to wear again when they had first ran away together. A smile that she was forced to wear almost every day of her childhood inside the Hyuga compound after her mother died giving birth.

Yet he couldn't try and comfort her without upsetting the children. She knew it. He knew it. Rua and Neji probably had figured it out. He and Hinata were parents, they had to be calm for the kids and smile. How Troublesome.

This day was just getting better by the minute. Rua had puked for five minutes straight after leaving the meeting with the clans. Nej passed out after hearing Rua's fate. The twins just began crying because they were really scared of the 'mean white eyed people' coming to hurt them.

So for now he would act like he didn't want to go strangle his father and sister in-law.

"So this is our new house. Pretty big, I bet it's really pesky to keep clean and that only means we're going to have to do more chores. I don't care if you threaten me with the broom again, I'm not doing any windows or dusting. Usually something brakes and I kind of like my allowance intact." Shikamaru stopped planning murders and looked towards Rua as she stopped in front of the large house that had been their new assigned housing.

Growing up in the village (and about three three blocks away) Shikamaru knew the house had been built on the old Hatake estate. Kakashi had decided that living in the giant mansion alone made him more depressed (if possible)so he ended up selling off all the land and renting an apartment with Guy (and yes they checked his sanity). So the house was one of the newer buildings in the village and had more of a modernly design.

It had three floors. The first floor had a kitchen, family room, dining room, and home office. The second had three bedrooms and a bathroom. The third had a single room that was slightly smaller than the other rooms but decent sized none the less.

That is at least what Tsunade had told him when she asked him to do room assignments for the family so a few ninja's could move their things in. She said it was the least she could do after Rua made things more 'interesting'.

"All your stuff should be in your rooms, so why don't you all go unpack while your mother and I work on the living room? The twins are sharing the first room on your right, Nej you are across from them, your mother and I down the hall, and Rua you've got the top floor to yourself."

"Haruna we got our own room, we've never had our own room we always had to share with snoring Rua. Let's go check it out and unpack!" Ayuma grinned happily as he raced into the house Haruna not far behind.

Rua scrunched her nose a bit at the twin's unintentional insult. "Coming from the sleep tumblers who like to crawl into bed with me at ungodly hours. Always pressing their ice cold feet on my legs and punching relentlessly against my arm when they fall asleep. Ya my light snoring is the annoying thing."

"Light?" Nej asked grinning amusingly at his sister's annoyed look.

"Whatever sleep talker."

"I don't talk in my sleep."

"Yes you do. How do you think I knew you were crushing on that girl?"

Making sure all the children were upstairs Shikamaru silently took a seat next to Hinata as she began unpacking a box on the couch. She kept her face emotionless as she started to take things out a vase, her favorite throw pillows, a cheap bottle of perfume the kids had bought her for mothers day (and he'd been attempting to throw out since), and her stone face only crumbled when she picked up a picture of Rua when she had just been born.

All her pent up tears started to fall as she let all her emotions run free "Everything's changing. Just a few days ago we were living in a two room house in a tiny trading village and now we're back in the Leaf village with people trying to kill our daughter with no mercy."

"My Fawn." Shikamaru whispered soothingly, softly embraced his wife and letting his hand ghost up her back comfortingly. Even though he didn't know how to show it he was just as scared and heart broken as Hinata."No one is going to kill her, they can and will try, but in the end she will stand strong and proud like her mother. In our hearts we knew that there would be times our children had to stand on their own. This is that time, besides change can be good."

"I'm not ready." Hinata whimpered safely curling her head into her husband's strong shoulder knowing his smell would make her feel a little better.

A small smirk came to Shikamaru's face as he chuckled slightly. "It's alright that we're not ready because Rua is. She can sure be a troublesome pain, so I guess the sayings true about an apple not fall too far from the tree."

Despite the heartache and sorrow swirling in Hinata's loving heart, she couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her lips.

"That's my girl."

~~!##

"Note to self. Vents carry sounds and voices around the house. Might turn out to be useful in the future or get me into a lot of pesky situations." Rua muttered to herself as she stood up from the vent and lessening to her parents 'private' conversation. Everything seemed to be stable for now, her father did always have a special way of calming her mother. "Now to unpack."

The girl sized up the seven large boxes sitting on her floor for a second. Each was big and would probably take an hour to unpack. So gathering all the strength and power she had left from the day she...flopped onto her bed for a nap.

All stress, thought, and feelings slowly started slipping away as she found sleep

! $$#

"So what are you a Hyuga or a Nara?"

Rua grinned into the inky blackness that has scared her so much this morning. After the hell she'd been through today it didn't seem as scary or as important. If nothing else it made her chuckle a bit.

"I'm neither. I Rua am a Nara-Hyuga. No between, halves, or middles about it. Both blood runs throw my veins every second with every heartbeat. Today I've decided I don't care so much anymore. Nara-Hyuga's have the intelligence of a Nara and Determination of a Hyuga. So a Nara-Hyuga is what I am."

Line break

I think this is one of the few times I don't really have anything to add. So ah...preview for upcoming chapters...you'll meet Rua's sensei, Rua will begin her life as a Ninja, and just family drama.


	9. Not my bestBut there's Lee

I don't know how i feel about this chapter. Wasn't easy to really write an not my best work. Still it's the best I can do for now.

~~!

"Heiress to the influence and powerful Nara and Hyuga clans. Rookie Genin of the legendary Village Hidden in the Leaves. One in a million golden genius of a generation. Nara-Hyuga Rua, all this and more." Rua gave a bitter laugh as she took a small bite of her carefully hand made breakfast. "I really hate the pressure that labels put on you. I'm just a plain girl named Rua. My parents only ever used one label on me, Rua their oldest daughter."

Taking a deep (and calming)breath Rua leaned back slightly to better see Neji's grave stone. The early morning breeze ruffling her already messy ink black hair. Almost like the breeze was trying to sooth her growing frustrations.

"I'm a lot of things, but I don't know if I can be what my family needs me to be. I like living and was planning on living a long life, but suddenly I'm suppose to be okay with giving up my life for a village of people I don't even like. People who don't like or even respect me.

No matter what I'm proud of who I am. I'm proud that I'm a coward and my heads off in the clouds most of the time. That's who I am and who I want to be. Being serious is too Pesky. Being a genius is Troublesome. And being perfect is impossible.

I'm only human and have flaws just like everyone else. Isn't there someone who understand what it's like being happy with who you are. Knows that sometimes it's not about being popular or even liked, it's about being true to yourself." Rua vented all her anger out to the polished stone, feeling the pressure of what everyone wanted weighing down on her. The normal calmness she held was replaced by an emotional storm that was building inside her.

A sudden warmth wrapped around Rua's shoulders, shaking off the chill of the crisp air that was blowing around her. Slowly a smile came to Rua's lips as she felt the warmth take away some of her stress and knew what it was.

"Thanks Neji, I knew you'd understand the pressure of being a genius. I only wish you were here to help me more. You'd have been a good Sensei."

Neji smiled softly as he hugged Rua from behind to keep her warm. Feeling the same protective feelings he'd felt for Hinata when they were younger. If he squinted he could even swear he saw her sitting in front of him, like she had so many times before when she needed some strength.

~~Village

"Thirty-four available Special Jounin who are suited to be a Sensei and not a single one willing to even talk to me. Even Mom and Dad's old 'friends' won't talk to me. The way that Ten Ten kicked me out you'd have thought I was an evil demonic monster. Actually I guess that's not entirely true. She talked to the Naruto guy a lot nicer."

Rua sighed heavily as she walked down one of the crowded village market streets. Ignoring all of the hateful or just down murderous looks people were sending her. They couldn't touch her. She knew it and they'd surely learn it if they tried anything.

Her mother could be a very scary women when she wanted to and wouldn't hesitated to kill someone without a second thought. If for some reason they survived her Mom than her Dad would finish the job. He was a very patient man.

So really no one could touch her while she was in a crowded area.

"Maybe I should just go to the hospital to see Mom. She did get put on the same floor as some ladies named Ino and Sakura, and by the look on Dad's face that wasn't a good thing. Who knows maybe she'd having as bad a day as me."

Stopping the girl looked around at the different buildings and stores that surrounded her. "And I'm completely lost again. This is turning out to be such a pesky day."

"'Ey fellas, look what we have here. The oldest of those good for nothing Hyuga-Naras. Look like she came to play with us. What about it girly, why don't you come and play with us?" A deep drunken voice slurred sloppily, or that's what Rua figured out from the man's slurs.

Including the man who talked there was about five men, all well built and obviously intoxicated. From their clothing and confidence it was obvious they were ninja's. They were all grinning dangerously and no doubt even impaired strong enough to hold their own in a fight. It also didn't help that not many people were around on this part of the street and the ones who were around just pretended like they didn't see (or hear) anything.

"First it's Nara-Hyuga, I don't care how drunk you are don't mix it up. Second this isn't a good idea on your part but I doubt you're sober enough right now to understand that." Rua said.

Usually she'd walk away from something like this. It would without a doubt turn into something pesky and annoying. Yet she highly doubted that walking away was an option and she was way too proud to let people mess with her family name.

"Hey look the little girl has spunk. Let's see just how much spunk you've got."

Suddenly two strong and firm arms wrapped around Rua pinning her arms to the side tightly "Looks like we get to have a new friend guys. I wonder if she's learned how to walk on water yet?"

"Crap." Rua muttered as she struggled to loosen the mans hold."This is really-"

"Unyouthful!" A sudden voice sang as the man and she were tackled to the ground by a flash of blinding green.

It hit fast, hard, and made Rua need to recover from the sudden impact for a second. When she did she noticed the man being easily flipped by a new man with a black bowl hair cut, green spandex suit, and big bushy eyebrows.

"Hey you okay?" The man looked Rua over and stopped when he noticed a long but shallow cut on her arm caused from when she'd hit the ground. "Here let me bandage your arm up."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Rock Lee."

"You were on a Genin team with my uncle Neji."

"You know about Neji?" Lee asked surprised.

"Just things my parents tell me about him."

"You're Hinata and Shikamaru's oldest right?"

"Rua Nara-Hyuga."

"They say good things?"

"About?" Rua asked as Lee finished her arm.

"Neji." Lee looked at the ground sadly, the hurt of losing his best friend still ran deep.

"Ya, they say good things."

"I'm glad some Hyugas remember him right." Lee muttered as he walked away, Rua watched him go as she sat on the ground. Face blank of emotions as she thought everything that had just happened over.

"Thanks Neji. I see what your trying to say." Rua whispered as a smirk came to her face. "It just might work."

~~~Graveyard

"She's kind of reminds me of you." Lee laughed lightly as he sat next to his best friend and teammate's headstone. "Even you'd have to admit Hinata and Shikamaru did a good job raising her. I can see her having a bright future as a ninja as long as she finds the right Sensei. Maybe she'll actually be the one to take down the Hyugas a few pegs."

"Glad to see we're both on the same page. So I heard from a certain scary blond Hokage that your Genin team quit after two days of training, they all thought your training was too intense and just couldn't keep up. Lucky thing they quit, because now you wont have any problem taking me on as your new Genin." Rua smirked lazily as she slowly walked up behind the bushy eyebrow man and her uncle's grave.

"Me. Your Youthful Sensei? Why wouldn't you want me as a Sensei?"

Rua awkwardly scratched the side of her head in slight embarrassment. "You're the only Sensei I could find who isn't allied with the Nara or Hyuga clan. You also probably want to help me to get ride it."

Now Lee was starting to get really lost. "What's 'it'."

"The cage bird seal used by the Hyugas. There are a lot of things I have to do here, and without a doubt that list will grow the longer I stay. At first I wasn't going to go after the Hyuga's or the seal, as much as I hate to admit it they're strong.

I was ready to just leave them alone until I went to the hospital after that fight you helped me in. Curiosity is one of my peskiest qualities I always seem to find. So I asked my mom about what you could have meant by 'remember him right'.

It took me a while to figure out what Mom was say though the curses and tears but I eventually got the story. The Hyuga's decided a branch family hero just was acceptable so they decided to forget the whole thing. As far as anyone cares Neji Hyuga was just a no name Hyuga."

"So because of what they did to Neji, a man you never actually meet, you're going to get rid of one of the Hyuga's most ancient and unyouthful practices."

"I. No. Wouldn't stand a chance against any decent ninja. We on the other hand might stand a chance."

Suddenly Lee started balling his eyes out and held Rua into a strong armed hug. Something that surprised and caused the girl bone crushing pain in her spin. "Oh my youthful Rua, you and I shall show the Hyuga's what true springtime Ninjas are made of. We'll run thirty miles a day, no we'll run sixty just to show we aren't slackers. I'm so happy."

"I think you're breaking my spin." Rua gasped.

Out of sight behind a blooming Sakura tree, Neji smiled as he watched his best friend's dream come true and had faith Rua would one day grow into a ninja that would surpass even him.

"Please let go I think you're crushing me to death!"

"Oh listen to your youthful shots of joy!"

That is if Lee doesn't kill her first.


End file.
